Only time will tell
by Skultistic98
Summary: Skulduggery never talks about his wife and child to Valkyrie. He's always very secretive about them. What if one day Valkyrie travels back in time to the 1600's and is shocked at what she finds out. Will she meet Skulduggery's wife? or is she his wife? VALDUGGERY! sorry I'm bad at summaries. Please R&R. I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey this is my first Valduggery fanfic! I hope you like like it. **

_Valkyrie's POV_

Skulduggery and I sit on his couch, looking at the file of our newest case. Apparently a time traveller by the name of Time Bomb is planning something, we don't know what yet. "Time Bomb is a ridiculous name, "I mutter. From the side of my eye I see Skulduggery nod. I throw the file onto the table and lie down, I rest my feet on the coffee table. I sigh and look at Skulduggery, "How about we take a break?"

Skulduggery quickly throws the file away and sits back, facing me, "I thought you'd never ask."

I smile and just look at him. It's then I realise how little I know about him. I mean in some ways I know everything about him and in other ways I know nothing about him. I've notice that if we get close to talking about his past, he avoids it, "Skulduggery?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"Can I ask you something personal?" I sit up and move closer to him.

He nods, "Of course."

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?" I ask it quietly, scared of his reaction. He tenses up and stays quiet for a moment.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you know everything about me, but I don't know everything about you, and I'd like to. I mean your my best friend, I'd like for you to be able to trust me and talk to me about things like this," I reach over and take his hand.

"I'm sorry Val but no. I can't talk about them…"

"Not even to me?"

"Especially not to you," I stare at him and take my hand out of his. He can't tell me, his best friend, about his family.

He sighs, reaches out to me and says softly, "Valkyrie…"

"No it's okay. But can I ask you why? Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's complicated Val."

I sigh, "Are you scared to tell me or something?"

"Of course not, it's just… I just can't tell you. I'm sorry Val."

"I thought we agreed, no more secrets," I look down at the floor. I stand up, "I should get going." I head for the door, Skulduggery follows me.

"No Val. Please stay." I stop and turn around and look at him.

"Skul I understand if you don't want to tell me because it brings back bad memories but that's all you have to say, instead of saying it's complicated and keeping it a secret," I open the door and run over to my car, Skulduggery calling after me. I drive off making my way home. I think about what just happened, my eyes tear up. The fact that Skulduggery doesn't trust me enough to tell me hurts.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I can't believe that just happened. I can tell she's upset and it's killing me. I can't tell her about my family, then she'll know. If she knows she'll probably leave me and never come back, I can't take that, not again.

I keep trying to call her but she keeps hanging up.

I sigh . I quickly run out and get in the Bently. I drive towards Gordon's house, I whisper to myself, "Please forgive me Val."

_Valkyrie's POV_

I arrive at Gordon's. When I get inside I feel around for the light switch. Finally I find it and turn it on.

"Valkyrie Cain, we meet at last." I spin around and see Time Bomb standing there, grinning at me. He looks just like the picture in his file. He's tall, close to Skulduggery's height, his black hair is a curly mess and his bright green eyes stare right through me.

"What are you doing here?"

He takes a step forward, "I saw your little spat with Pleasant. About how he won't tell you about his family. I could help you with that…"

"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes at him, "Can you tell me about them?"

He chuckles, "I can do better than that, I can show you."

"What do you-," before I can finish there's a blinding white light. I stumble back and shield my eyes. I hear conversation Skulduggery and I have had in my head. I get dizzy and I feel sick. I hear Time Bomb chuckle and I fall to the floor. The weird thing is, it doesn't feel like the wooden floor in Gordon's house, it feels like grass.

I see someone running to me, saying something to me. Before I black out a thought goes through my mind, _I'm in the past._

And everything goes black.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I get to Gordon's and I knock on the door. The lights are on and Valkyrie's car is here. After a few minutes Valkyrie still doesn't answer. I knock louder, "Val? Please open the door!...Val?"

After a long time she still doesn't answer and I start getting worried. After a few more knocks and she still doesn't answer I kick the door the open.

I run in looking around frantically. "Valkyrie!" I hear laughing behind me and I spin around to see Time Bomb, my hands curl up into fists, "Where is she?"

"Where she's supposed to be. She deserves to know the truth don't you?"

"You sent her back!" I yell.

"Yes I did. As I said she should know the truth."

"She will die! Bring her back now!" I grab onto his collar and shove him against the wall.

"No. And if you kill me she won't be coming back," I release him immediately, "I'll help her through it, but she needs to know."

I sigh then nod, "Keep her safe."

"I will, he replies, "Goodbye Skulduggery."

I just nod, "Goodbye brother."

**AN. So there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. please R&R. until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey, I'm back for another chapter. I also just need to tell you something, I'll be going back to school in 2 days so I may not be able to update as often, maybe every weekend at the most, sorry. But I will update whenever I can. **** so here's chapter 2, I hope you like it **

_Valkyrie's POV_

I feels someone splash water on my face and in a flash I'm sitting up and coughing. I hear someone chuckle and when my vision clears I see Time Bomb. Only it's not him, the man kneeling in front of me is slightly younger, and not wearing the same clothes. The last time I saw him, he was wearing a black suit and now he's wearing a white shirt and brown trousers.

I look around and see I'm in a field next to a stable, "Where am I?"

"You are in Dublin in the year 1610 Miss Cain," he offers me his hand and I take it, he helps me up, "my future self brought you here and I am to look after you, to assure that you don't make it obvious where you are from."

I nod, "Alright, so what now?"

"Now you must change, " he reaches behind me and hands me a red bundle, "Here you are, now go and change in the stable, I will not look." I nod and go in, as I do so he says, "You will see a maid in there, she is just there to help you with the corset and your hair."

After painful minutes of getting the corset on I get into the dress, it's beautiful. It's blood red with a white bodice and red lace. Its sleeves are elbow length with white material with frills coming down to my writs, because of the corset it shows my curves just right and the skirt of the dress puffs out beautifully. The maid then pins my hair up in a bun leaving a few strands handing down the back. The shoes I wear are just plain red slip on shoes with a small heel.

I step out of the stable and when Time Bomb sees me he smiles, "Beautiful, my brothers will be awe struck." I smile and feel a slight blush come to my cheeks.

"Anyway, shall we introduce you to my family?" he offers me his arm and I take it nodding.

"Oh also I almost forgot, if anyone is to ask you why you are here you say, your mother died when you were very young and your father recently died not long ago so you are coming here to live with us, as he has asked. I went back to a few years ago and forged a letter from him. My parents always wanted a daughter but my mother can no longer have children so they were more than happy to agree to you coming here. They are all out so they will think you arrived as they were gone."

I nod, "Thank you… um … what do I call you all, do I address you as Mr. Bomb or Time."

He laughs, "You can call me Time, when you are introduced to my parents and brothers start by addressing the by Mr and Miss and their surname. When they tell you to call them by their first name then do that." I nod. We arrive at the house and my eyes widen and my jaw drops, "Welcome to O'Brian Manor."

He leads me inside, I'm still awe struck. He brings me up to a long hall with doors on either side, after we past a few doors we stop at one on the left side of the hall, "Here is your room, you have clothes and jewellery in there for you, books too, every morning at nine a maid will come and wake you up and help dress you and at night they will also help you undress, the rest room is right next to you, and the room after that is mine, so if you need anything, don't be shy to come to me. Dinner will be ready at six, which is in," he looks at the father clock at the end of the hall, "an hour so I must get ready. I will come get you when we must go down. One more thing, when I introduce you, you curtsy, smile and nod." I smile

"Thank you Time"

"Anytime Valkyrie," I giggle and go into my room as he goes into his.

I look around the room, it's quite big. In the centre under the window is and elegant four-poster bed with beautiful white sheets and white curtains. I look in the closet at the clothes and I look at the books. Then I come to a table with a mirror attached and a rather large wooden box on the it and a chair, I sit in the chair and bring the box closer to me. I open to see gorgeous jewellery. I look through it and find a ruby necklace, with a thing gold chain and a golden snake wrapped around the ruby. I put it on it rests on my chest. It matches the dress perfectly.

An hour passes by quickly and I hear a knock on my door, I go over and open it revealing Time standing there in a black suit and his curly hair combed down, he smiles at me and I smile back, "Hello Valkyrie, ready to meet everyone?"

"Yes, yes I am," he offers me his arm and I take it. he leads me down to a dining room with a long table, drinks and cutlery at each chair, the room is lit by candles and fire.

A man and woman come up to us, "Valkyrie Cain," Time starts, "this is my father Danger O'Brian," I curtsy and he bows smiling at each other, "and this is my mother Emerald O'Brian." We both curtsy and smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cain, please call us Danger and Emerald, "Emerald says.

"The pleasure's all mine Emerald, please call me Valkyrie."

Just then a boy who looks exactly like Time Bomb comes in, "Valkyrie Cain this is my twin brother Lightning Wings," he mutters in my ear, "I know a ridicules name." we smile and I curtsy and bows like his father. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckle.

"It's an honour Miss Cain." I giggle

"Please call me Valkyrie."

He nods, "Very well Valkyrie, call me Lightning." We continue smiling and we sit down and get served our meals.

We don't start yet as everyone is not here. Someone is missing.

"Time where is Skulduggery?" Emerald asks. I freeze. Skulduggery? This is his house? I'm going to see him human and alive? My heart races.

"I do not know Mother-," Time is cut of by the door opening and the most handsome man I've ever seen walks in. he's Skulduggery's height and is quite muscular from the looks of it, he looks slightly younger than Time or Lightning, his hair is also black but straight and it's falling over his eyes, his eyes are also green but some how brighter and he has wonderful high cheek bones.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he says in a smooth velvety voice, I recognise him instantly, Skulduggery Pleasant.

He sees me and stops dead, we just stare at each other.

"Valkyrie Cain this is Skulduggery Pleasant." I stand up and cursty and he bows, we never take our eyes off each other.

He takes my hand in his, "Valkyrie Cain… what a beautiful name." I smile.

"Thank you Mr. Pleasant."

"Please call me Skulduggery."

"Alright, please call me Valkyrie"

"Valkyrie…" he says it slowly and softly as if trying to savour the taste of it.

our trance is broken by Lightning, "Alright dinner everybody." We break apart and sit down, Skulduggery sits next to me. As I eat I look around see everyone grinning at Skulduggery and I, everyone except for Lightning who looks slightly angry.

**AN. So there's chapter 2. please R&R, I hope you liked it. until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad you like it. So here's chapter three, hope you like this one too. **

_Valkyrie's POV_

We finish our dinner and we are about to have our dessert. The maid puts in front of us a delicious looking sponge cake with fruit and cream on the side. I eat it slowly, savouring the taste. Afterwards we move into the parlour, sitting on exquisite chairs around the fireplace, the heat of the fire is on my face. I feel someone's eyes on me and look beside me to see Skulduggery staring at me. He leans closer whispering, "Would you like to go for a walk Valkyrie?"

I smile and look around and see no one paying attention to us. I nod and whisper back, "That would be lovely." He smiles back and offers me his arm. I take it and we leave the room, he leads me outside into a garden. I can't see much as it's dark out but from I can see it's beautiful. There are flowers, hedges cut into the shape of animals and many trees

"This is my favourite place to be, especially at night," Skulduggery says quietly, looking up at the sky. I look up too and see a sky full of twinkling stars.

I gasp, "They're beautiful." From the side of my eyes I see Skulduggery smile down at me. I look at him and smile. "if you don't mind me asking, Skulduggery… how old are you?"

He chuckles, "I don't mind at all. I am nineteen. And not to be rude but may I know your age? You couldn't possibly be any older than I."

"I am eighteen. Are Time and Lightning older than you? They seem to be."

We continue walking around, he nods, "Yes, they are twenty-one. Time is two minutes older than Lightning. Do you have siblings?"

Just as I'm about to tell him about Alice I stop myself, I can't tell him about her, "No, I am an only child. I would like to have siblings though, it seems interesting." I giggle and he chuckles.

"It can be challenging sometimes, especially when it comes to beautiful women like yourself. Lightning seems to take a liking to you." I feel my cheeks go red.

"If you mean he has feelings for me then im sorry to say I don't feel the same, I hope I don't hurt him, I'd very much like to be friends with him."

"He can handle it I'm sure," he seems to hesitate but then says gently, "but I can't. do I have to worry about rejection?" he turns to face me and takes my hand in his.

I shake my head and smile at him, surprising myself, "No, you have nothing to worry about." I know I love Skulduggery, since before I came here, but should I really be doing this?

He smiles back at me, "Valkyrie, would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"Excellent. Shall I escort you to your room?"

"Yes, please."

As we make our way to the house I hear a rustling, I look around, "Are you alright?" Skulduggery looks at me with slight concern.

"I thought I heard something. I probably just imagined it." He looks around for a moment and we continue walking into the house.

We arrive at my room and Skulduggery breaks the silence, "Ah you are just across the hall from me." He points to his room directly across from mine. I smile, I feel safer knowing this. "if you need anything, you are always welcome to come and ask me."

I nod, smiling, "Thank you Skulduggery." I hesitate and kiss his cheek, resulting in my heart racing. When I pull back I see his smile has widen.

I open the door and step in, "Goodnight Skulduggery."

"Goodnight Valkyrie." I close the door slowly.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I go into my room and fall on the bed. I lay there in darkness, my thoughts never leaving Valkyrie. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She smart, kind, caring. I love her, there's no doubt about it. I realise I'm smiling as I think about her then it drops. I've noticed Lightning's feelings towards her, and when it comes to getting what he wants, he does whatever he can to get it. No matter what the cost. I grow worried thinking of what he might do.

I cannot and will not let her go.

It is not an option.

I sigh and get ready for bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and dream of Valkyrie.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I lit the candles in my room and not long later a maid comes and helps me undress. I get into a nightgown. It's then I hear a knock on my door. I put on my silk robe and open the door to see Lightning, "Hello Lightning." I smile and he returns it.

"Hello Valkyrie." His face goes serious, "May I come in, I'd like to talk to you."

"Of course," I move aside, when he's inside I close the door.

"Valkyrie, I have noticed how you and Skulduggery look at each other," I hear the note of jealousy in his voice, "and I would just like to say, be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt. You see Skulduggery has been known to have many… relationships with women. He'd have his way with them and leave them. So please, be careful."

I'm shocked at this. That doesn't sound like Skulduggery.

I nod, "I will, thank you Lightning."

We say our goodnights and he leaves. I stay up for hours thinking about what he said. I can't believe it. I just can't. I blow out the candles and get into bed.

I lay for another hour and I decide I'll confront Skulduggery tomorrow. I sigh and fall asleep, dreaming of Skulduggery.

**AN. So there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Valkyrie's POV_

Skulduggery and I sit on a blanket, fruit and small sandwiches spread out around us, my blue dress sprawled out around me. My mind keeps going back to what Lightning said about Skulduggery last night. I can't believe it. I snap out of my trance when Skulduggery speaks to me, "Valkyrie, are you alright? You seem distracted." I can see the concern in his beautiful bright green eyes.

"I'm fine thank you. I'll be honest…I am rather distracted. Lightning came to me last night… and he said something that concerned me quite a bit."

"May I know what he said?"

I hesitate and look away, "He said that in the past you have had many relationships with women . that you would have your way with them and then leave them."

He reaches out and softly takes my chin in his hand, tilting my hand to look at him. I see desperation in his eyes and… love? It can't be. "Valkyrie," he says firmly, "I promise you that is not true. I never had a relationship with a woman before."

"But why would he lie to me?"

He sighs, "As I told you last night, he has feeling for you. And he is jealous of our relationship. You see, usually when he wants something, he'll do whatever he can to get it. no matter what the consequence."

I take his hand and hold it tightly, "Skulduggery, I'm so sorry I doubted you." He smiles and strokes my cheek.

"It's quite alright, I know how convincing he can be."

We continue eating, never taking our eyes off each other.

"Valkyrie, my parents are having a ball next week, would you like to come with me?"

I smile but before I can answer I'm interrupted, "Of course I will Skulduggery." I turn to see China Sorrows strolling over. She ignores me and never looks away from Skulduggery. I look over at him to see him glaring at her.

"What do you want China?"

"I came to see you of course."

"Well now that you have seen me, would you please leave? I'm trying to have a picnic with Miss. Cain."

"Who?" China's eyes narrow.

"The beautiful woman sitting next to me. If you bothered to show some manners you would have guessed that."

I can't help but smile but it drops as China glares at me, "Anyway, what's this about a ball?"

"It's nothing of your concern."

She chuckles, "Please tell me you are not bringing this… wench?" she glares at me again. I glare back at her.

"Excuse you?" I snap. Skulduggery's hand tightens on mine.

"Don't you call her that again, China. Leave now."

She sighs, "Very well." She turns and walks away.

Skulduggery sighs, "I'm sorry about that."

"it's alright."

We continue our picnic, when we're done we pack up the blanket and begin walking back to the manor.

"I would love to do this again," Skulduggery smiles at me.

"I would love that too," I smile back.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I escort Valkyrie to her room. Before we get there I kiss her cheek. It takes all my strength not to kiss her on her beautiful lips. We smile at each other. When we get to her room her door is ajar. I looks confused and walks in. I hear her gasp and I go in after her. Her room is a mess. Everything is broken and turned over.

"Oh my God…," she whispers

we look around and see that nothing is stolen. Then I see it. on the back of the door, scratched into the wood is a message. It says, _"Stay away from Skulduggery"_

"Oh my God…" I whisper and pull Valkyrie close to me.

**AN. Dun dun dun! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Hey! Thanks for your reviews! I hate to say I'm back in school so I can't update as much ****L**** but I will as much as possible. So here's chapter 5! I hope you like it ****J**

_Valkyrie's POV_

We are all in my room. Skulduggery, Lightning, Time, Danger, Emerald and I. we all look at my door, Skulduggery held me close and refused to let go, not that I minded.

When we took a closer look at the message it looked like it had been burned into the door, not scratched.

"I think it is quite obvious who did this," Skulduggery growl looking at Lightning .

"Now, now Skulduggery, we don't know anything yet," Danger started. He turns to Lightning, "Do you know anything about this?"

Lightning growls, "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Perhaps because the message looks as if _lightning _was used to put the message into the door," Skulduggery glares at him and holds me tighter, earning a death glare from Lightning.

"We'll find out who did this later, for now we must figure out where Valkyrie will be staying until her room is repaired, I'm afraid we have no other bedrooms," Emerald says frowning.

"She can stay with me mother," Lightning says smiling at me, Skulduggery growls.

"That won't be necessary brother, she can stay with me," Skulduggery argues.

"That's alright, I can stay at an inn-," I start but Skulduggery interrupts me.

"No I refuse to let you stay there alone-," now I cut him off.

"I can take care myself, thank you," I narrow my eyes at him.

He sighs, "I know I'm just scared that the person who did this," he looks at Lightning, "will come after you while you are alone and hurt you."

I place my hand on his arm, "I'll be alright," I say softly, looking him in the eyes.

He shakes his head, "We can't risk it."

Time adds, "He's right."

"If you will accept Skulduggery's offer to stay with him, you shall," Emerald says. I blush deeply and nod.

"Alright, then it is settled. We will have your things moved into his room," Emerald smiles, "While we wait would you like to go and look for a gown for you to wear to the ball?"

I smile, "that would be lovely."

_20 minutes later_

Emerald and I are walking around the gown shop talking and laughing, "You and Skulduggery make a wonderful couple," Emerald says grinning at me, "You care about him, I can tell."

I look her in the eye and say seriously, "No," I see her face fall, "I love him."

She smiles widely.

"And he loves you too."

I blush and look away, "I doubt it very much."

"Don't. It's true, he does love you Valkyrie."

I smile, that's when I see the dress, Emerald must have seen my face because she looks in the same direction and smiles, "It's perfect," I whisper.

"And Skulduggery will love it."

I giggle and walk over to it. it's beautiful. It's gold and red. It looks like Bell's from Beauty and the Beast when she danced with the Beast, the same shape and sleeves. The sleeves and skirt are gold with red rose patterns, the tight bodice is red with beautiful gold seems. The skirt trails behind.

We call over the shop keeper, she's a sweet old lady with a cheery smile, "Hello Miss. Is this the dress you have chosen?"

I nod, "Yes, it's beautiful."

"yes it is. I'll pack it up and it will be ready for you in a moment, and for such a beautiful lady like yourself I give you the matching shoes and pins for free," she smiles and walks off before I can object.

_Skulduggery's POV_

After Valkyrie came home we had dinner and went for another walk. I questioned her on the dress and she glowed. She seems so excited. I chuckle at the memory.

I am now in my bed and Valkyrie walks in in her night gown and robe. I avert my eyes. When she gets into the bed she kisses my cheek, "Goodnight Skulduggery." She lays down looking up at me.

"Goodnight Valkyrie," I whisper back and kiss her head. I blow out the candle and lay down next to her. I fall asleep with a smile on my face as she lays her head on my shoulder.

I wake up later by Valkyrie's scream. I shoot up and light the candle. Valkyrie is latched onto my arm and I look over to where she is staring, a rock is on the floor and the window is smashed, it looks like it just missed her.

I pull her closer.

I'm going to kill whoever is doing this.

**AN. So there we are! Dun dun dun! Haha I hope you liked it. please R&R. until next time. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

_Skulduggery's POV_

"Father, I beg of you, please have someone watch him!"

I pace back and forth in my father's office in front of his desk, he leans forward and rests his elbows on the desk, "I have no reason to suspect Lightning is behind all this. I'm sorry Skulduggery."

"You have every reason to suspect him! Think about it father, he has motive and you know all too well what he is like when he wants something, and he wants Valkyrie."

I stop pacing and I place my hands on his desk and lean closer.

"Then why would he try to harm her the other night? And threaten her?"

"Well first he was jealous of our relationship so he lied to her saying I'll hurt her so she'd stay away from me. Then when that didn't work and we went on a picnic, he destroyed her room and put _'Stay away from Skulduggery' _into her door with _lightning_. Then when she agree to staying with me and not him he threw the rock into the widow to get me, not her. She was staying on my side of the bed, but I let her have that side the other night."

He stays quiet for a moment, letting the information to settle in his mind, "Very well, I'll have someone keep and an I on him."

I sigh, "Thank you father."

We say our goodbyes and I leave to look for Valkyrie.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I walk through the garden looking at all the plants. I sit on a bench under the shade of the trees. I think about Skulduggery and the other night, it's really starting to concern me. Could Lightning really be doing this? Who else could it be? China? No it couldn't be her, she couldn't have known I'd be staying in Skulduggery's room.

That's when I hear someone calling me, "Valkyrie!" I turn my head to see Lightning running to me. I force a smile onto my face.

"Hello Lightning how are you?" he sits beside me.

"I am well thank you, and you?"

"I can't complain," we both chuckle and I watch him carefully.

He takes my hand and says seriously, "Valkyrie while we're alone, I must tell you something."

I nod and think '_By alone, you mean while Skulduggery isn't here.' _I stay silent, waiting for him to finish.

"Valkyrie I, " he pauses and sighs, "Valkyrie I…I'm very fond of you. No more then fond I… I love you, and I would love it that if you felt the same, then we could go to the ball together?"

My eyes widen, I knew he had feelings for me but love me? I had no idea.

"Oh Lightning," I whisper, I have to let him down gently, "I'm so sorry but I… I don't feel the same… I mean yes I do love you but as a good friend or a brother. I'm so sorry, I would love it if we could still be friends."

I see his sadness slip away and anger replaces it, "This is because of Skulduggery is it not? You love him and not me." His grip on my hands tightens painfully.

I hiss as my hands ach, "Lightning… that hurts."

Dark clouds fill the sky, the wind becomes strong. I hear thunder and lightning strikes not far from us. He pushes me to the ground, "Am I not good enough for you? That is it isn't it?"

"Lightning please-," I start but he cuts me off.

"Isn't it?" he shouts.

He points to me and the lightning strikes closer to me. That's when I hear Skulduggery's voice, "Lightning no!"

As Lightning turns he's tackled to the ground. Skulduggery punches repeatedly and touch Skulduggery's arm gently, "Skulduggery stop."

He stops and looks at me, Lightning is now unconscious, "H-He was about to kill you Valkyrie. I could have lost you," he whispers. I see tears in his eyes, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, burying his face in my neck. I hold him, stroking his hair, trying to sooth him.

Not long later Danger, Emerald and Time come. We tell them what happened the take Lightning off somewhere. I don't know where to.

Danger turns to Skulduggery and me, "You were right Skulduggery, it was Lightning, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And Valkyrie, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop this."

I smile at him, "It's alright Danger, you didn't know."

He smiles sadly at me and walks off Emerald following close behind.

Later that night it is just Time and I who go have dinner, Skulduggery has been in his room all day and Danger and Emerald are with Lightning.

I've been thinking all day about Skulduggery, how I love him, how everyone else says he loves me, but what about his wife and child? I can't change the future.

"Time, I need you to send me back to the future," I say suddenly.

He stares at me sadly, "Don't you like it here?"

"I do I love it here, but I'm scared I may be changing the future. I can't tell you how or why but I am. I don't belong here."

"Valkyrie you do belong here. My future self has told me everything, about how how Skulduggery is a skeleton in the future, how it happened, everything. Trust me, dear Valkyrie, you belong here. And I can't send you back." Then he leaves and goes to bed. I stay sitting there. As happy as I am to stay here, what about Alice? And my parents? And everyone else.

I sigh and go upstairs to my room, I get into my nightgown and go into Skulduggery's room. He is dressed for bed but still up. He looks up at me as I come in, his eyes are red and puffy, he's been crying. I rush over to him, "Skulduggery what is it? What is wrong?" he pulls me to him.

"I can't help but think of what could have happened to you if I didn't get there in time." He sobs, I'm not used to seeing him show so much emotion.

I stroke his hair and soothe him like before.

"Go to sleep Skulduggery, I'll be right here the whole time." I blow out the candle.

He lies down, taking me with him, we fall asleep in each other's arm, my head is on his chest and his face is buried in my hair. I smile as I fall asleep.

This is where I belong.

**AN. Awwwwwww! Haha. What do you think Lightning will do next? Also I was wondering would you like me to skip a few days to the ball or leave you waiting by puting up other chapters of the days before it? I love Valduggery so much. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews. I've decided I'll have one more chapter before the ball because some wanted the ball chapter next and others wanted to know what happened to Lightning etc. so I hope you like this chapter. :)**

_Skulduggery's POV_

Time, Valkyrie and I sit in the parlour looking at my parents who are standing in front of us. No body speaks.

"Is this about Lightning?" Time asks.

"Yes," Mother starts, "Thank you Time. You of course all know what happened, and to make sure he does not try to hurt anyone else we have locked him in his room which is now magic bound. He cannot use his powers to get out." I take Valkyrie's hand. My mind goes back to the night before were we held each other and her comforting me as I sobbed. I cried once again today, I can't help it. The thought of losing her drives me insane.

"However", Father cuts with a firm voice, "this does not mean he is not still dangerous. None of you can go near his room unless you are just passing by it to get to another, understood?"

We all nod, "Good, you may go about your day now." Father and Mother walk off.

"I must go," Valkyrie stands up, "I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm just going to rest and I shall be back down in an hour or two." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek and walks off.

Time turns to me, "Are you two attending the ball together?"

I nod, "Yes, we are. Are you bringing anyone, brother?"

We stand up and walk out to the garden as we talk. He nod, "Yes actually, Miss China Sorrows."

I growl, "You know she is only going with you because I didn't ask and I'll be there, do you not?"

"I do know that but I will make sure she stays away from you and Valkyrie."

"Good, thank you brother…," I hesitate, "That would be excellent actually, you see, I'm planning on proposing to Valkyrie and I would hate for China to ruin it."

Time grins, "A proposal you say? Well then I'll most certainly keep her away."

I then hit him with a series of questions, … "Do you think she will say yes?"… "What if she says no?"… "Do you think she loves me back?"

He covers my mouth, "Dear God man, slow down! And to answer your questions, Yes, she will says yes, she will not say no and yes she loves you too, that is obvious."

I nod and sigh when he takes his hand away from my mouth, "Thank you Time. I'm just very nervous."

"I can tell," he puts a hand on my arm, "but do not be Skulduggery, she loves you and will except."

Oh God I hope so.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I come down later that evening have dinner with just Time once again and find Skulduggery in the garden. I walk up and sit beside him, "Hello." He looks up at me and smiles widely.

"Hello Valkyrie"

"I missed you at dinner."

"I'm sorry I wasn't all that hungry, did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you, I did."

"Excellent!" he exclaims and stands up holding out his hand to me, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I take his hand smiling, "I would love to." We start walking around aimlessly. "I'm really looking forward to dancing with tomorrow, Skulduggery."

"As am I, my dear Valkyrie." We stop near the pond and just look at each other. He steps closer to me, "Valkyrie, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

"Well you see Valkyrie, I lo-," before he can finish something lands on top of me, a cat. In a moment of surprise I take a step back as it jumps of me and runs away but as I step back my foot slips and the next thing I know I'm in the pond. For a pond it's surprisingly deep.

I try to swim back up to the edge but the dress is weighing me down, making it harder to swim or breath.

I start thrashing, trying my hardest to get up to the top, my lungs burning. As my vision starts to blur hear a splash and feel strong arms around me. Then I feel a gust of wind hitting my face and I realise Skulduggery is holding me to him tightly and above the water. I take a deep breath and begin gasping and coughing. I hold onto him tightly and bury my face in his chest.

"Good God Valkyrie," Skulduggery whispers into my hair, "Are you alright?"

When I finally calm down I look up at him and nod, "Yes, thank you Skulduggery." He strokes my cheek and kisses my forehead, and then my cheeks. I look deep into his eyes and slowly lean my face closer to his, he does the same. I close my eyes and whisper his name.

As our lips are about to touch I hear Time, "Valkyrie! Skulduggery! Are you both alright?" we pull away blushing and sighing.

_Skulduggery's POV_

Damn that Time. I was so close to kissing her, that's all I've been able to think about since I laid eyes on her. And that damn cat, almost killing her and interrupting my proposal.

Time helps us out of the pond, I go to my room to get dressed for bed and Valkyrie goes to her room to get dressed also.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I reach my room and walk in, thinking of the almost kiss. When I'm inside and I light the candle, I see Time standing in the middle of the room. But it's not the Time that just helped us out of the pond a minute ago, it's the Time who sent me here, from the future.

He smiles, "Hello, Valkyrie."

"Hello, Time. I see your past self spoke to you."

He nods, "Yes, he mentioned that you fear you're changing the future and that you don't belong here," I just nod and he says gently, "Well don't, trust me when I say you do belong here. Oh and also, if you're faced with a decision were your heart is telling you differently from your mind, go with your heart. Goodbye Valkyrie," he smiles and just like that he's gone. What did he mean by that whole heart thing?

I get ready for bed and go into Skulduggery's room. He is lying in the bed in the darkness. I crawl in beside him and kiss his cheek, "Goodnight Skulduggery."

He pulls me to him, "Goodnight Valkyrie."

I fall asleep smiling, dreaming of dancing with Skulduggery at the ball.

_A few hours later…_

I wake up, I feel his lips brush against my ear, his breath against my neck. Skulduggery is still asleep beside me so I know all too well who it is.

"You'll be mine" with that he's gone and in a flash I'm sitting up and looking around for him.

Him being Lightning…

How did he get out?

**AN. So there we go! I hope your excited for the Ball chapter, I know I am! I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R. Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! So here it is, the chapter we've all been waiting for! I hope you all like it! I'm so excited! :D**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I'm standing in Danger's office, I've just told him about what happened with Lightning. He's been quiet since and he sits there and stares at me. He then sighs.

"Well Valkyrie I'm sorry, that couldn't have happen. Is it possible you dreamt it?"

I shake my head, "No, I know it wasn't a dream."

He nods, "Well I'm almost positive he couldn't have done it, I was in his room this morning and he was still there… but I'll make sure someone keeps a good eye on him, day and night, just to be safe."

I nod, "thank you."

He nods and we say our goodbyes.

I leave his office quickly to get out, I walk straight into Skulduggery. I stumble back and he catches me, "Oh" I'm so sorry Skulduggery!"

He smiles at me, "It's alright, it was my fault, I'm sorry." We smile at each other. "I'm very excited for later," he says as he reaches up and strokes my cheek.

I nod, "Me too." We look into each others eyes and I realise our faces are leaning towards each other. Our lips brush against each other and he sighs. I close my eyes and just as we're about to kiss, we're interrupted again, this time by Emerald.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you two. I'm sorry I have to cut this short but Valkyrie, we need to get ready for the ball, as do you Skulduggery."

Skulduggery growls and whispers in my ear, "See you at the ball, my love."

I blush as he walks away. Emerald grins at me and grabs my hand, dragging me to her room. "Now my dear, we must get you ready, the bath is ready for you, so off you go." I walk behind the screen and a maid that was standing in the corner of the room comes over and helps me undress. I get into the bath and sigh, feeling relaxed. I was myself and then get out. I dry myself off and put my silk robe on and walk out. Emerald turns to me, "Alright first we will get the dress on, then we will do your hair."

I nod and walk behind the screen again, following the maid who is now holding my dress. About five minutes later I'm dressed and the maid lets down my damp hair. I'm not sure what she has done to it but it is curled and she clips the front of it back off my face with the dresses matching clips (red crystal roses clips), leaving the rest of my hair to trail down my back. I step out from behind the screen and Emerald gasps when she sees me.

"You look beautiful Valkyrie."

I blush, "Thank you."

She comes over and hugs me, "Now you go to that ball and make my son speechless." I giggle and leave her to get ready. I make my way to the ball room and take a deep breath. I walk through the big doors and stop at the top of the wide stairway, at the bottom is Skulduggery. My breath catches, he's gorgeous. He's wearing a black suit and he has his hair combed back. He looks up and sees me and his jaw literally drops. We look into each others eyes as I walk down the stairs. Whe I reach the bottom he takes my hand and kiss the back of it.

"Valkyrie you look breath taking," he whisper.

I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, "Thank you."

He smiles at me and bows, "May I have the first dance with the most beautiful woman in the room?"

I smile back and curtsy, "Of course, as long as the most handsome man in the room doesn't mind?"

He chuckles, "Of course not, he's me."

He leads me out into the middle of the floor and I place my hand on his shoulder and hold his other hand. He places his free hand on my waist and we begin waltzing around the room, never taking our eyes off each other.

I don't know how long we danced for. I smile up and Skulduggery and he smiles back. He suddenly dips me low and as he does he leans closer he places a bold kiss on my neck, I gasp and picks me back up and twirls me around, quickly pulling me close again.

We laugh as he spins and lifts me. Smiling as he pulls me close after letting me go for a moment. The song ends and I realise how close we. We lean closer but are interrupted again! This time by the cheering crowd. I look around blushing as I realise everyone is staring at us, I see China glaring at me but I ignore her.

I feel Skulduggery take my hand and lead me out to the balcony and close the door, "You are an excellent dancer Valkyrie." we stand near the edge.

I smile, "Thank you, you are too."

He chuckles and moves closer to me, then suddenly his face turns serious, "Valkyrie," his voice is barley above a whisper, "I have something to ask you…"

"Yes Skulduggery?" I whisper back. Our faces lean closer. Someone better not interrupt us this time.

Our lips brush and he moans my name softly. I lean forward a little more and kiss him softly. I place my hands on his shoulders and he cups my cheek with one and pulls me closer with the other. After a few moments of kissing softly the kiss accelerates and we're soon kissing passionately. His hands are moving over my body, caressing me and he kisses down to my neck. I moan at each kiss he gives me. I'm then pressed against the wall and I run my fingers through his hair, whispering his name over and over. His lips move back to mine and I feel his tongue run over my bottom lip. I open my mouth, letting him in and we groan. Suddenly he rips himself away gasping, his eyes are wide and we're both breathing heavily.

"V-valkyrie… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was a very un-gentleman like thing to do." He turns to walk away and I grab his hand, I pull him into a hug.

"Skulduggery it's alright." After I get my breathing under control I pull away and look him in the eyes, "What did you want to ask me?"

He nods and takes a deep breath, "Valkyrie Cain, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you." I smile and tears fill my eyes.

"I love you too Skulduggery, more than anything…" he smiles and I see tears in his eyes also.

He slowly gets down on one knee and he pulls out a ring. I gasp, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It has a gold band and a huge skull shaped diamond ring and a small heart shaped ruby on each side.

"Valkyrie Cain will you mar-," he's cut off by and evil laugh. We spin around to see Lightning standing on the edge of the balcony. Skulduggery stands up and pulls me close.

I knew it, somehow Lightning got out, but how?

**AN. DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Any ideas to how Lightning's out?** **Also I'm sorry if you wanted the proposal in this chapter, technically it kinda was. But don't worry all in good time ;) I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R. Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. Hey everyone. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I've been really busy with school and all… so anyway, here's chapter 9! I hope you like it! :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Lightning narrows his eyes at us, his gaze going back and forth between me and Skulduggery. His gaze then settles on me, "Now Valkyrie, if you know what's good for you, you'll answer that question wisely."

Skulduggery growls, "Leave Lightning. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Lightning never takes his eyes off me and chuckles, "Do you hear this Valkyrie? He thinks he can beat me."

I glare at him, "I know he can."

He glares at me, "Well we'll just have to see about the."

Before I know what's happening a gust of wind knocks into Skulduggery and I, breaking us apart and making the engagement ring and its box fall to the ground. I land on the ground with a thud and I hear Skulduggery call my name. I roll onto my back and slowly sit up.

I see Skulduggery and Lightning fighting, throwing the occasional fire ball. I try an inch my way to the door to get help but Lightning sees me and sends a bolt of lightning into the wall beside me.

Skulduggery yells and tackles him to the ground and that's when it happens. There's a blinding flash, and then a bold of lightning comes down and hits Skulduggery and then does something I never thought it could do. It cuts through his back and stomach and hits the ground. Skulduggery and I both scream.

Lightning pushes Skulduggery off him and gets back to the edge of the balcony. I run to Skulduggery taking his head in my lap, stroking his cheek with one and trying to stop the bleeding (but failing) with the other. I start crying and look up to see Lightning has gone.

"HELP! DANGER! EMERALD! TIME!" I scream still sobbing. I look down at Skulduggery to see him staring up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Valkyrie…" he whispers, I can hear the pain in his voice.

"You're going to be okay Skulduggery. HELP!"

"Valkyrie… I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't leave me," I lean my head against his.

"Never," he responds and the says quietly, "Marry me."

I smile and kiss his head. Before I can answer the door opens and Danger, Emerald and Time step out, immediately rushing to Skulduggery and I. Emerald pulls me up and away as Danger and Time tend to Skulduggery. I tell what happened and Emerald holds me as I cry.

They eventually get Skulduggery to his room and Emerald offers to wait with me until I can see Skulduggery. I then see the engagement ring on the ground and I bend down and pick it up. I take it out of the box and slip it on my ring finger and whisper, "Yes."

_A few hours later…_

Emerald and I stand outside Skulduggery's room and eventually Danger and Time come out, their faces pale and full of pain and their clothes still full of blood, "He's alright now and awake. He's asking for you Valkyrie," Danger says. As I reach the door he takes my elbow and say quietly, "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, this is all my fault."

I smile softly at him, "It's not your fault… you didn't know." He nods and I go in.

I practically run to the bed were Skulduggery is lying and I sit on the edge and hold his hand tightly.

He smiles at me weakly, "Hello, my love." My smile at him.

"You're okay," I whisper

He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it, I then lean down and kiss his lips softly. We smile at each other and he frown for a moment and looks at my hand and sees the ring on it and he smiles widely, "Is that a yes?"

I nod, "Yes, of course it's a yes."

We smile again and kiss each other softly.

There's nothing else to worry about but Lightning. Now the only things I have to wonder is, where is Lightning and when will he come back?

**AN. So there we go! I'm sorry its so short. I hope you liked it, please R&R. until next time. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so glad you like it. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

_Skulduggery's POV_

Valkyrie and I sit together in the garden. Valkyrie is in my arms, sitting between my legs and leaning against my chest. I'm sitting against a tree. We look at the sunset together. I'm fully healed, Thank God and now I'm worried about Valkyrie. The wedding is in a few days and we haven't heard from Lightning. I have a bad feeling that he's up to something. I hold Valkyrie closer and kiss her temple. She giggles.

"This is nice. I love this. Just me and you and the sunset."

I smile, "Yes, I agree. This is heaven for me."

We stay quiet for a while and then she says softly, "I can't wait for the wedding." I kiss her temple again.

"I can't either. All I've been able to think about since I met you is marrying you."

She sits up and faces me. She leans in and kisses me softly which I immediately return. I run my hands up her arms to her face and cup her cheeks. I hesitate and deepen the kiss, running my tongue over her bottom lip. She moans softly and bites down on my lip. I groan and lay down, pulling her on top of me. As my hands start to wonder I pull away with a grunt, "We can't," I say out of breath. She nods and sits up blushing. "Forgive me Valkyrie, I just… can't seem to take my hands off you."

She smiles and kisses my cheek, "It's alright Skulduggery, I can't keep my hand off you either." She giggles at my blush.

_Valkyrie's POV_

We go inside as it gets dark and Emerald walks up to me looking stressed, "Oh, Valkyrie! We must go! Now!" Skulduggery and I look at her confused. She takes my hand and starts leading me to the door. Skulduggery follows.

I ask as we walk, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! We are but a few days away from your wedding and we have everything we need, except your wedding dress!"

"Oh," I say, "Yes I forgot all about that."

"Yes, yes! Which is why we must go!" She stops and looks at Skulduggery, "You, my son, cannot come."

Skulduggery pouts, "Why?"

"Because you are not allowed see your bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

Skulduggery groans and kisses me softly. He whispers against my lips, "Be safe, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." I smile at him.

Emerald and I leave and we get in the carriage.

We soon arrive at the shop and enter it. It's full of beautiful dresses. We look around for a long time and find nothing. I go further into the back and see it. It's a white dress which short sleeves come off the shoulders and has a tight bodice that has red sequences covering it in a flower pattern. The skirt puffs out, the seams are red and the skirt is longer at the back so it trails behind.

Emerald and I walk up to it. We ask the woman that works there to let me try it on and she gets it and brings me into the changing room. She helps me into it and when I walk out Emerald gasps.

"You are absolutely stunning Valkyrie."

I smile, "I love it Emerald."

She nods, "This dress is the one you want?"

I nod eagerly.

"This dress it is then."

We get the dress and the accessories (a necklace with a gold chain and a ruby heart hanging from it and a pair of matching earrings).

We head back to the carriage and head home.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I get ready for bed and I read my book as I wait for Valkyrie to get back. That's when there's a blinding light and I see Lightning standing in front of me. I'm standing in a flash and I sneer at him. .

He chuckles, "Ah, dear brother. How are you?"

"Leave," I growl.

"And how is the beautiful Valkyrie?"

I grin, "She is well, she out getting her wedding dress for our wedding." He glares at me then grins.

"What type of fiancé are you? Stays at home while your fiancé is in danger?"

I'm immediately alert, "What do you mean? What have you done to her?" I shout and my hands close into fists. What has he done to her? Is she okay?

He chuckles, "If this were me I'd be with her right now and make sure she was safe, and yet here you are, reading in your bed while your fiancé is out there probably dying. Let that be a warning to you, brother."

With that he's gone and I'm immediately running out the door.

_Valkyrie's POV_

Emerald and I are in the carriage on our way home. I'm thinking about the wedding and Skulduggery, smiling to myself. That's when it happens. Something crashes into the carriage, sending us tumbling off the road. And everything goes black.

**AN. Dun dun dun! What do you think will happen next? Poor Val and Skul, having to deal with Lightning all the time :( I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them :) I hope you like this next chapter :)**

_Skulduggery's POV_

I rush to my father's office and barge in. He looks up from his desk, eyes wide in surprised, "Skulduggery, son, what is the matter?"

I charge up to his desk, "Lightning has done something to Valkyrie and mother." He's putting his pen down in a instant and standing.

"What? What has he done?"

"I'm not sure. He came to me and said things about me being here while my love is in danger and could be dying. Valkyrie and mother went out to get Valkyrie's wedding dress. What if he did something to them?" I run my fingers through my hair, tears threaten to fall.

My father stands and makes his way to the door, me following quickly behind. When he reach the corridor he yell, "TIME!" My brother quickly comes out of his room looking confused and worried.

"Yes, Father?"

"We need to find you mother and Valkyrie. And then Lightning."

"Alright shall I fetch the local psychic?"

"Yes thankfully she's one of our maids. Now hurry, my son."

He nods and quickly runs off. We make our way to the parlour and my father paces by the fire as I sit and put my head in my hands.

Not long later Time comes rushing in with a maid, "Father! She said she knows where they are. But only mother and Valkyrie, I'm afraid."

Father nods quickly, "Good, good. That's alright. So where are they Alice?"

The girl answers quickly, "About three miles from here just off the road…"

"Off the road?" I ask.

She looks at us sympathetically and says gently, "The carriage tumbled off the road."

I'm standing immediately, "Do you know if they're alright?"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I do not know."

My father sighs, "That's alright. You may go back to work. Thank you Alice." She nods and walks off to continue her work.

"We know where they are now. Let's go!"

We all run to the stables get on our horses and trot away.

_15 minutes later_

We ride until we see the carriage not far off the road. We stop and quickly dismount and tie our horses to the nearest tree. I'm the first to start running to the carriage, as I do so I yell, "VALKYRIE!" I reach the carriage, Father and Time right behind me. The carriage is on its roof, the door swinging open, the wheels torn off and the whole thing is practically crumple in on itself. I rip the door off and stick my head in, "Valkyrie? Mother?"

The first person I see is Valkyrie. _Oh God…_ she's on her stomach in what looks like a very awkward and uncomfortable position. Her head, nose and lip id bleeding and she's covered in bruises. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a few broken bones. I gently lift her, earning a whimper from her and and take her out of the carriage. I say to father, "Mother is in there on the far side." He goes in to get mother and I gently lay Valkyrie on the ground and stroke her hair. She's alive and breathing, _Thank God…_

"Oh Valkyrie…" I whisper, my voice eyes flutter open slowly and they lock on mine. I can tell tell she's trying to smile, I smile softly at her, "Hello, my love. You will be alright, I promise you that."

I eyes start to flutter close, "I love you Skulduggery." She goes unconscious again. I kiss her lips softly. I look over and see my father holding my mother.

"How is she?" I ask.

He looks up at me and we are both shocked to see tears in each other eyes, "She is in a bad state. And Valkyrie?"

"The same," he nods.

"We must get them home."

Time and I nod.

_Please be alright…_

_Valkyrie's POV_

I feel pain everywhere. The last thing I remember is something crashing into the carriage and everything went black. I slowly open my eyes and groan as a wave of pain hits me. I feel someone take my hand and I look over to see Skulduggery sitting next to me on the bed. He kisses my hand, his cheek feels wet with tears. I smile at him, "Hi."

He chuckles, "Hello my love. How do you feel?"

"I have felt better, but I am glad to be home and with you."

His eyes fill with tears again. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've been there. I should've-," I cut him off.

"It's not your fault Skulduggery. I told you not to come. Alright?"

He sighs and nods. He then leans down and kisses me softly.

Just then a younger looking Kenspeckle walks in and checks me, he treats me the same as future Kenspeckle .

"How is my mother?" Skulduggery asks.

"Not good I'm afraid," Kenspeckle sighs, "I'm afraid she's in a coma."

**AN. So what do you think? I'm sorry I had to rush the last part. I hope you like it. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN. Hello! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, also I've started two new stories so I may not be able to update as much. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this next chapter. :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

This is all my fault. It's my fault Emerald is in a coma. It's my fault Lightning attacked us. If I had of seen what a psycho he was I never would have refused him. But then I wouldn't be engaged to Skulduggery. I lay in my bed, just after visiting Emerald with Skulduggery. He has not left my side and has helped me with everything. I'm still not fully healed yet, apparently all those cool healing things Kenspeckle could do in the future doesn't exist yet. I'm not used to having to stay in bed for days after getting an injury. Skulduggery is sleeping in the chair beside me. He hasn't been sleeping well as he's been sleeping in the chair every night, refusing to stay in the bed encase he accidentally hurt me while we were sleeping. I reach over, wincing in pain as I do so, and nude his knees resulting in him waking up. He groggily looks at me and is immediately beside me helping me back into my previous position. He says disapprovingly, "You shouldn't be moving, you could injure yourself even more."

I take his hand, "I'm fine. But you're not. You're not sleeping well in that chair. Sleep here in the bed." He sighs and shakes his and and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I can't, you know that."

"You won't hurt me Skulduggery. I will be fine." I reach up slowly and stroke his cheek.

He leans into my touch and sighs, "It's not just that, my love."

"Than what is it? tell me," I say softly.

He sighs and kisses the palm of my hand, "It's just… I'm scared I won't be able to control myself around you. That I won't be able to wait until after the wedding. It's been hard enough but now that you're in the bed all the time… not to mention if anything was to happen I'd hurt you."

I gently bring his face down to mine and kiss him softly. I whisper against his lip, "I trust you Skulduggery. I know you won't do anything you're not supposed to, nor will I, and I know you won't hurt me."

He looks to be at war with himself for a moment, then he sighs and nods. He slowly and gently lies down beside me and pulls me to him. I think back to when we visited Emerald and I remember the pain on everyone's face. I look up at him with teary eyes and whisper, "I'm so sorry."

He looks at me confused, "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"If it wasn't for me, Emerald would be alright. If it wasn't for me Lightning wouldn't have done this."

Skulduggery says firmly, "Now you listen to me, this is not your fault. You did nothing. This is all Lightning's doing. He is psychotic and he hates loosing."

I sigh and stay quiet. We stay like that for hours, just lying there in each others arms. Skulduggery eventually falls asleep, thank God and then I do the same. Dreaming happy dreams.

_I look down at myself and realise rim in my wedding dress. I'm in my bedroom which is now as good as new. When did that happen? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around see Emerald who's smiling at me. She looks so well, when I visited her just a few hours ago she was so pale and in a coma. I also realise that I'm better too. I look at her confused, "Emerald? How are we better? Why am I wearing this?" there's a slight echo to my voice. _

_She laughs, "I don't know what you're talking about. But now is not the time to talk, we must hurry or you'll be late for your wedding."_

_I shake my head, "What? No that can't be. The wedding was cancelled."_

_Emerald just laughs and the next thing I know I'm standing at the isle by Skulduggery's side. The church is full and everyone is sitting in their place smiling at us. The priest is just about to do the vows when the doors burst open and Lightning strides in, "I object!" before I can do anything he comes up to us and stabs Skulduggery, I scream and drop to my knees beside him. _

"_Please help him!" I scream. I look up and see everyone is still sitting and smiling at us, what is going on here? "Why won't you help him?!" I sob. _

_Lightning takes my hand and pulls me up and turns me to the priest. The priest turns to me, "Valkyrie do you take Lightning as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?" _

_I shake my head, "What? No! No! No! No!"_

_The priest turns to Lightning and repeats what he said to me and Lightning says softly, "I do."_

_The priest smiles, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"_NO! NO! NO!" I continue to scream over and over. I want to fight but can't. why? I continue screaming 'no' as Lightning leans in to kiss me. _

"_Valkyrie!" I suddenly hear Skulduggery calling my name._

My eyes snap open and I gasp and sit up. As I do so I hiss in pain. I feel a hand on my should and I scream but stop when I hear the soft velvety voice in my hear, "Valkyrie, it's me. You're alright. You're safe." I look around at him with tears in my eyes and I quickly wrap my arms around him, ignoring the pain, and hug him tight and cry into his shoulder. We lay back down and when I finally calm down I tell him about the dream. When I'm done he kisses me gently and just holds me.

After a while I say quietly, "Let's just get married now."

"What do you mean?" he looks down at me.

"Let's not wait. Let's just get married as soon as possible."

He looks like he's thinking and then smiles and brings up my left and kisses my engagement ring and then me, "That's the best idea I have ever heard my love. How about we do it tomorrow?"

I nod smiling. "Tomorrow it is."

Tomorrow I'll be Ms. Pleasant.

**AN. So there we go! I hope you liked it. please R&R! until next time! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. Greetings everyone! Thanks a million for the reviews. I've been waiting so long for this chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Skulduggery and I told everyone about the wedding last night and now we are getting ready for it. I am now in my wedding dress (which thankfully was not ruined in the accident), my hair is done the same way as it was the night of the ball and my almost translucent vale falls down my back and trails behind me along with the back of my dress. I stare at myself in the mirror. A tear falls from my eye as I remember how Emerald reacted when we go my ball and wedding dress and when she saw me in the ball gown. God I miss her. I wish she was here today.

I say thank you to the maid who helped me dress and leave my room to meet Time who is standing outside. He smiles when he sees me and holds out his arm, "Valkyrie, you look beautiful. Skulduggery and my father are at the church. My father will walk you down the aisle as you asked." I take his arm and we walk as he talks.

When we reach the carriage I ask, "Time, do think I should tell Skulduggery where I'm from? I don't want to marry him when he doesn't know the truth. He deserves to know."

Lightning sighs, "I agree but I'm not sure if it's wise." We get into the carriage and we head off t the church.

"Your future-self came to me about a week ago. He said to follow my heart about thing that may change the future."

"And what does your heart say?"

"To tell him. I'm going to tell him before we marry."

Time nods, "Very well."

_10 minutes later._

We arrive at the church and Time gets out first and then helps me out. We make our way into the church. There are very few there. It's just Skulduggery and Danger and the priest of course. Skulduggery see me and his face lights up, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before and I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. I quickly ask Time, "Could you ask him to meet me outside?" he nods and strides down to Skulduggery as I walk out.

After a minute I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone kiss my cheek from behind. I smile and turn to see Skulduggery smiling back. Then his smile turns to a confused and slightly worried frown, "Time said you would like to talk to me? Is something wrong? Do you not want to marry me?" I hear a tremble in his voice and I quickly take his hand in mine and cup his cheek with the other.

"No that's not it at all. I still want to marry you and I will if you'll have me. There's just something I need to tell you."

Skulduggery sighs, relieved. "Alright. So what would you like to tell me, my love?"

I take a deep breath, "Skulduggery, I'm from the future."

_Skulduggery's POV_

Before I can say anything she tells me about how Time from the future brought her back but she doesn't know why. She'll be staying in the past. She knows me in the future and that's all she can tell me.

I stare at her shocked. She looks at me nervously and she breaks the silence, "Skulduggery please say something."

"I…I…I...,"I don't know what else to say.

"That's a start I suppose."

I shake my head, "I'm sorry I just….I'm shocked. I never expected this."

"I know I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't risk changing the future."

I reach out, cup her cheek and rest my forehead against hers, "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself."

She sighs and asked softly, "Do you still want to marry me? Now that you know I won't exactly act the same." She gives a small laugh and I do the same.

"Of course I still want to marry you." She kisses me and takes my hand.

"Excellent. Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Is that some future slang?" I ask as we walk into the church.

_Valkyrie's POV_

We take our places and Danger comes over to me, "Valkyrie you look beautiful. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I hug him tightly and whisper, "Thank you Danger. I'm proud to call you my Father."

He smiles down at me, "I expect you to call me Father from now on."

I nod and laugh, "Of course."

He walks me down the aisle, Skulduggery and I looking into each other's eyes the whole time. The ceremony passes quickly and before I know the vows are said, the rings are on and the priest says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Skulduggery wastes no time and leans forward and kisses me passionately, pull me to him and holding me tight. This goes on for a few minutes until we heard the church door slam open and a roar that shakes the church. We look up to see Lightning striding down the aisle.

Hell no! He will not ruin this day! It's about time I show this bastard what I'm made of. I grin. "Skulduggery?"

"Yes?" I hear fear in his voice.

"Remember when I said I will be acting differently now that you know where I'm from?"

"Yes."

"Well you're about to see what I meant by that."

It's fighting time. FINALLY!

"Lightning, you've just pissed off your worst nightmare." I chuckle darkly.

**AN. Dun Dun Dun! I hope you liked this chapter. I can't wait to do a fight scene! Please R&R. Until next time. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. HELLO EVERYONE! Thanks SOOOOO much for all the reviews. I've been waiting AGES to write this chapter! I hope you like. :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Lightning laughs, obviously not believing I could do much harm. Oh, how wrong he is. I reach into the small pocket in my dress and pull out my Necromancer ring and slip it onto my finger. I take a step for ward and click my fingers, a flame appearing in my hand and I quickly throw it at him. And I do it again. he blocks them both with a wall of air and laughs, "Is that all you can do? I've overestimated you."

I chuckle. "Hardly," is all I say. As quick as a flash I get the tendril of shadow (that I was sneaking up behind him has I threw the fire balls at him) to grab his ankle, pick him up and throw him against the wall and then repeat this on the other wall. He quickly gets up and lets out a roar. Then he sends a bolt of lightning my way but I lazily block it with shadows. But as I block it, I don't see the next one coming at me in time. It strikes me and I'm throwing into the wall behind me and I scream. I hear Skulduggery call my name. I look up and see he's trying to run to me but Time's holding me back. I see tears roll down Skulduggery's eyes. He thinks he may loose me. I'd never let that happen, not on our wedding day. Besides I know I won't die today anyway. Serpine kills me, not Lightning. Pain grips my heart at the thought of it but I ignore it and stand up, only to be hit with another bolt of lightning. I hear Darquesse whisper in my head.

_Let me out. I can help. You need me._

I growl, "No way." I stand up, quickly forming a wall of shadow in front of me and send fireballs and shadow tendrils Lightning's way. He only has time to block the fireballs and the shadow hits him. He's hit so hard he's sent through the church's wall. I hear Darquesse whisper again.

_Let me out. You know you need me to finish this._

I whisper back, "Feck off Darquesse," and make my way outside (Skulduggery, Time and Danger following but not doing anything but staring) to where Lightning is lying, all bloody and beaten but conscious. I grin and walk over to him. I take a tight hold on his neck, "I told you Lightning. You pissed off the wrong person. Now, I'll make you a deal. You leave here. You leave us alone and never come back and I won't kill you. But if you break this deal or don't agree, I'll kill you."

He gulps and glares at me. Before I know what's happening, his fist is in the air and punching my jaw, causing me to fall to the ground. he gets on top of me and grins down at me, "I don't believe you. You wouldn't do that. And besides, you're just a woman, you couldn't do that."

That does it. I say, "Alright, Darquesse, I'll make you a deal. You come out. Finish him off and then go back in. fair enough?" Lightning looks down at me confused. I hear her chuckle and whisper back.

_You've got yourself a deal, Cain._

I feel myself slip away as Darquesse takes control.

_Darquesse's POV_

I stare up at the man, well more like boy, in front of me and chuckle. This will be too easy. I blast him off me with a wall of air. I heal myself and stand up and take a hold of his neck and jump off the ground and into the air, taking him with me. After we get to a few miles into the air, I stop and hold him there, "Now, Lightning, I suggest you agree to that deal with Valkyrie, or I kill you," I say sweetly. He just gulps and claws at my hands.

I laugh, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He just shakes his head and I sigh. Then I hear Valkyrie speaking to me.

_Don't kill him. Give him to Danger._

I growl and snap, "Fine." I give him one last hard punch which nocks him unconscious and drop back down to the ground. I welcomed by the shocked faces of Skulduggery, Time and Danger. I let Lightning drop to the ground, "Here you go. He's alive, despite how he looks." I wish I could've killed him. "You owe me big time Cain," I whisper and give Valkrie back.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I'm surprised Darqesse didn't put up a fight about letting me back in control. It's not like her. I see Skulduggery come over to me looking shocked, "H-how can you fight like that? How did you fly?" I tell him about him training me in the future (but that's all) and about Darqesse. I tell him who she is. What she has done, what she can do and what she will do. After a moment to process this he says, "I don't care about that. It won't happen. Thank God you're alright." He pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I return it. "I love you," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

_Skulduggery's POV_

We go home and have our dinner and party. My Father put Lightning back to his room and double the spells and symbols to keep him in and put a guard at his door. After hours of eating, singing and dancing, we've finally gone to bed. I'm ready for bed and just waiting for Valkyrie to finish getting ready. I'm very nervous. I've never done this before and neither has she. What if she doesn't like it?

I look up as Valkyrie comes in, looking as nervous as I feel. She sits next to and I take her hand, "Valkyrie, if you don't want to do this or if you're not ready, we don't have to do this."

She shakes her head and smile that beautiful smile, "No it's alright Skulduggery. I'm ready." She leans forward and kisses me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm soon on top of her and kissing her passionately. Today is the happiest day of my life. We spend the night like this, showing each other just how much we love each other.

**AN. So there we go! The fight scene and marriage night chapter. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. please R&R. until next time. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN. HEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I keep making new stories when I shouldn't which is why I don't have much updating time, ugh! I just can't help it! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you like. :-)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I wake up and stretch. I lay still and keep my eyes closed for a moment. When I finally open them I smile as I remember last night. I sit up, holding the bed covers to my chest and look at the other side of the bed to see Skulduggery sleeping peacefully. I smile softly at him and move closer. I lay down once again and put my head on his chest and cuddle up to him. I think back to the wedding, I don't think my smile can get any bigger. I feel Skulduggery, my husband, wrap his arms around me and kiss my head. I look up to see him smiling down at me. "Hi," I whisper.

He kisses me softly and whisper back against my lips, "Hello. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Like a baby."

I giggle and he kisses me again. Just like all the others it starts off soft but soon turns passionate. He kisses down my jawline and neck, hus hands wandering, resulting in me moaning. He kiss back up to my mouth and kisses me deeply and then I gently bite down on his lower lip. His moans and we hold onto each other so tight it almost hurts. Just as we're about to go all the way again, we are unfortunately interuptwd by a knock on the door. Skulduggery sighs and kisses my forehead and gets up and wraps one of the bed covers around his waist. I clutch the other to my chest.

He walks over to the door where China is standing, looking pissed with her hands on her hips. She looks at Skulduggery's chest and abbs in appraisal and I scowl. Suddenly she snaps out of it and barges into the room, giving me a venomous look while doing so. I blush slightly but don't cower away, I keep my head up and look her in the eye. She finally stops in the middle of the room and asks, looking between Skulduggery and I with an emotionless face, "What exactly made you think it was alright to get married?"

Skulduggery comes over and sits beside me and wraps an arm round me, pulling me close. "We love each other," he says simply.

"It was supposed to be me you married not her!" China booms.

Skulduggery growls, "I would never marry you China. Even if I never met Valkyrie I wouldn't. Now please leave. My wife and I would like to get dressed and have our breakfast." I smile as Skulduggery calls me his wife and I rest my head on his shoulder.

China growls and strides oyt of the room, slamming the door in the process. We sigh and get up to get ready.

_Skulduggery's POV_

We get washed and dressed and go down to have our breakfast. The whole time I can't stop thinking about what China said. I can't believe it. Did she really think I'd marry her, ever? She must be insane.

After our breakfast I go out and pick some of my mother's favourite flowlers, lillies. I put them in a vas and Valkyrie and I head up to her room and when we get her she's the exact same. Pale, unmoving, asleep. Kemspeckle comes to look at her once a day and he said she's improving but we still don't know when she'll wake up. I miss her greatly. We all do. I can tell Valkyrie still blames herself and so does my father for not catching Lightning soon enough. And Time has been keeping to himself a lot lately, they were close. I feel Valkyrie take my and and kiss my knuckles, trying to comfort me. It works, I smile sadly down at her and she gives me the same smile. "She will wake up, it's just a matter of time," Valkyrie says softly. I smile softly and kiss her.

"Thank you, Valkyrie."

She links our fingers together and brings our hands up to kiss my knuckles again, "For what?"

I bury my face in her hair and whisper, "Just for being here, for loving me, for marrying me."

I hear her chuckle, "I could says the same thing to you." I smile and kiss her again. I then lean over and kiss my mother on the cheek and Valkyrie does the same. We then leave. She then says to me, "I'm going to go for a short walk in the garden, I'm feeling slightly light headed." Now I'm worried.

"Are you alright? I'll come with you."

She smiles and shakes her head, "No it's alright Skulduggery. I'll be back soon, I promise." She kiss me quickly and walks away.

_Valkyrie's POV_

My excuse to Skulduggery was not a lie, I do feel light headed and a little bit sick, I have all morning. Probably just something I ate.

I walk along to where Skulduggery and I had our first pinic together and smile to myself. I think back to the fuss Danger had about us needing a chaperone until Emerald eventually convinced him to leaves us alone and that we wouldn't do anything we shouldn't. I laugh at the memory. Emerald's cool like that, she's easy going, not strict like a lot of women in this time.

I sit down on a bench and my mind travels to Serpine. What will I do? I'm eventually going to have a child with Skulduggery. Am I really going to let him or her die like that? And what will happen after, will I go to the future and where will our child go? I sigh and angrily wipe away the tears that threaten to spill.

I have to think of something, when the time comes.

I head back inside and I follow the sound of Skulduggery's voice to the parlour. I walk in and stop in my tracks and gasp as I see Skulduggery pressed against the wall and China kissing him. How could he do this to me, and the day after our wedding? At the sound of my gasp they both turn my way and Skulduggery's freezes. He then slowly starts coming towards me, reaching out to me. "Valkyrie... I don't...i ...," he starts but never finishes.

I slowly back away from him shaking my head, tears streaming down my face. I then turn and run out as fast as I can towards my room. I hear Skulduggery calling after me, desperately, but I just keep on running until I reach my destination. I go in and close the door and lock it. I lean against it and slide down it and begin crying uncontrolably.

I hear Skulduggery knock on the door frantically, "Valkyrie! Please open the door! Let me explain!" After a few minutes and I still don't answer he continues, "Valkyrie! Please, I'm begging you! I love you! You know me better than that! You know I would never do that to you!" He sounds like he's crying. That's how I know he's telling the truth, because he never cries, only when it comes to me.

I slowly get up, unlock the door and open it. There I see a crying Skulduggery with a look of anguish on his face. Before either of us can say anything I throw my arms around him and cry into his shouldr. He holds me to him tightly and cries into my hair. Both of us repeat 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'.

Skulduggery kisses me with all his love and passion abd picks me up and carries me to our bedroom.

_An hour later..._

We pull apart breathless and cuddle up to each other. I hold the bed covers to my chest and kiss Skulduggery softly, I draw circles on his chest with the hand that's resting there and he runs his had up and down the center of my back. I whisper, "I love you Skulduggery, so much."

He kisses my head, "I love you more than anything Valkyrie." We that we fall into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

_A few hours later..._

I wake up and quickly get out of the bed. My stomach is churning. I quickly go to the basing on the room and vomit just as I reach it. A few minutes later as I do so I feel a hand on my back, rubbing it and someone holding my hair back. I vomit for what feels like forever and Skulduggery holds me , trying to comfort me and I can tell he's worries. I try to comfort him by saying, 'It's probably just something I ate' but I'm not sure. What could passibly be wrong with me?

**AN. Dun dun sun? What do you think is wrong with her? Also I just want to know, do you think should skip a few years ahead (after they have their child, whenever that may be) to the time where Serpine has them (not that exact day of course) ? Or will I do it slowly and make it really long? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
